Mil veces maldito
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: Pensamientos de Walder Frey durante la Boda Roja. "Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**N/A: Bien, este fic me ha costado algo de trabajo, y si bien no me quedó del todo como quería, supongo que el resultado está pasable.  
>"Este fic participa del Reto #20 Una casa, un personaje del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". (Les recomiendo el foro, tiene fics muy buenos de SIF, análisis de personajes y retos geniales para escribir :B).<br>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y Canción de Hielo y Fuego en sí pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Esta historia está hecha por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.  
>Cantidad de palabras: 727<br>Personajes: Walder Frey  
>Ya no queda mucho que decir, así que... <strong>

**Enjoy!**

**_EDIT:_**** He decidido, al final, editar este one-shot. Es viejito, pero me gusta y creo que en varias partes no le hice justicia.**

* * *

><p><em>Maldito.<em>

Lord Walder Frey miró a su alrededor, los idiotas norteños se emborrachaban y reían con despreocupación. Si supieran que cada copa los acercaba más a su final, tal vez se lo pensarían dos veces.

_Maldito. _

La gente siempre repetía lo mismo: Si matas a la sangre de tu sangre estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses; si follas con la sangre de tu sangre estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses; si rompes un juramento, ¿adivina qué? ¡Estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses! Qué inesperado, ¿verdad?

_Si dañas o matas a alguien que probó tu pan y tu sal, estás_ _maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses._

Pero a veces valía la pena quedar maldito, ¿no es así?

Walder Frey no creía en las maldiciones. Le parecían una completa idiotez. En cambio, sí creía en otras cosas, como la deshonra, y en los contratos rotos.

_Me prometió que se casaría con una de mis hijas, la que eligiera. Lo dijo, lo dijo, y hay testigos. A cambio yo le permitiría cruzar por mi puente y le daría mis espadas. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de cumplir?_

Al parecer, sí lo era. El Joven Lobo había preferido a una niñata de alguna casa sin importancia. Había hecho su elección, y no había vuelta atrás.

Lord Frey, por supuesto, había hecho la suya también.

_Ese norteño de allí acaba de beber una copa de vino. Por él, estoy maldito. Ese otro está comiendo algo de carne. Por él, estoy maldito._

Se había molestado mucho cuando se enteró del matrimonio entre Robb Stark y la tal Jeyne, y en su lugar, ¿quién no? Esa clase de cosas simplemente no se perdonaba así como así. Si la situación fuera distinta, se habría quedado sin hacer nada y prohibido que el ejército norteño pasara por sus tierras. Era algo fácil, algo simple. Demasiado simple.

Necesitaba más aún. Necesitaba aplastar a esos hijos de putas, a ver si alguno que por casualidad sobreviviera se planteaba más tarde eso de romper sus contratos. Como nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo, quería una oportunidad de hacerlos sangrar.  
>Lord Bolton y Tywin Lannister se la habían concedido en bandeja de plata.<p>

_Estoy maldito por ese hombre, y también por ese de allá. Estoy maldito por los Tully, por los Stark y por los vasallos que hayan venido hasta aquí. Estoy maldito por Catelyn y por Robb Stark. Estoy maldito por ella, por esa otra de aquí, y tal vez todos mis hombres también lo están._

Evidentemente, a nadie le importaba en verdad. O lo ocultaba bastante bien.

Empezaba a sentirse cansado de esa farsa, completamente harto de aquella espera. La canción de turno estaba por terminar, y de repente él sintió que no podía aguardar por más tiempo.

Así que, interrumpió a todos para empezar a hablar. Lord Walder Frey sonreía ampliamente al recordarles a todos que una boda no es una boda si los novios no se encaman; el apoyo, obviamente, no se hizo de esperar. Una nueva melodía comenzaba, y a pesar de que el ruido era casi insoportable, se sentía bien.

_¡Al cuerno todos ellos! Sí estoy maldito, claro que estoy maldito. ¡Mil veces maldito!_ Una extraña euforia lo invadió. _Pero no me importa ir al infierno al final. Después de todo, aún sigo vivo y lo disfrutaré, cosa que al final de la velada dudo que el Joven Lobo pueda decir. _

Las mujeres, alegres, le iban quitando partes de la ropa a Edmund Tully, que se dirigía al cuarto donde follaría con su menuda esposa. Y Roslin, entre sus constantes y molestos sollozos (Walder nunca había agradecido tanto que la música tapara el sonido de su llanto, aun cuando esta llegaba al punto de ser molesta), iba siendo desnudada por distintos hombres. Nadie pareció percatarse de que la música se detenía, siendo reemplazada por una bastante conocida. Era el momento.

Una espada se blandió. Un grito resonó. El lugar se volvió un caos.

Los hombres norteños intentaron defenderse, pero era en vano: estaban borrachos y aturdidos. Estaban desprevenidos.

Walder sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando; la carnicería, desde su percepción, bien podía estar ocurriendo en un lugar sumamente lejano.  
><em>La venganza es dulce, en especial luego de la espera.<em>  
>Jovial, como un joven de dieciséis, se centró en la música. Y muy, muy para sus adentros, tarareó.<p>

_Sea de ropaje dorado, bien un león carmesí.  
>Sus garras piden respeto, y más con un filo así.<em>


End file.
